All Dragons Have a Purpose
Before this book begins, I will like to give you a reminder. The light furies name will be presented as Nubless. Enjoy!! ---- '' Toothless charged at the mysterious person, mouth open, ready to shoot a plasma blast, but then-'' "Wake up, you idiot!!" Interrupted Nubless. " You've been whimpering for HOURS! What is wrong with you??" Nubless snuggled with Toothless. "I was.. I was....." Toothless forgot. "You were???" Nubless raised her eyebrow (hehe Dragons don't have eyebrows. Well you HAVE to imagine her doing the eye brow raising expression.) "I was-" "MOM! DAD!" The night lights chorused. The leaped up onto Toothless, and started playing tug-of-war. Toothless had a 'seriously??' expression on his face. "Stop, you know your dad doesn't like that!" Nubless said. Dart, pouncer, and Ruffrunner paused, and slowly backed away. "Now go play!!" Nubless said. She turned to look at Toothless, who had a concerned face. "Dear, what's wrong??" She asked. Toothless stood up. "Huh? Oh, nothing." Nubless threw him a glare. "You always say that." She inched closer to him, then licked him. "How about we go get something to eat??" She said. Toothless nodded in agreement, and off they flew off. ---- "We need to talk," Said Nubless. "You have been really concerning me lately." She walked towards Toothless. " Have there been anything lately you have been thinking about??" Asked Nubless. " Not really," replied Toothless. "What do you mean by, 'not really?'" she asked. "Uhhh-" "THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOU. ARE. CONCERNING ME! " She paused. "Tell me if there is anything on your mind.." she turned around and began to walk away. "WAIT!" called Toothless. Nubless turned around. "I knew it." Toothless rolled his eyes. "Listen." He paused. "I had a dream- well a night mare, yesterday, and you woke me up, remember?" "Yes," said Nubless. "But what does that have to do with-" "I had a dream," Toothless interrupted. "Someone shot you with a dragon root arrow, and I charged after them, about to plasma blast, and then-" "I woke you up." Nubless finished. "Yes." Said Toothless. "You woke me up." "Well, I have to go take the kids for a little flight. Are you coming?" Nubless asked. "I think I'm good." Replied Toothless. Nubless stretched out her wings. "If you say so." The night lights, One by one, lined up behind her. Toothless stepped next to Nubless. "IV changed my mind." ---- "Yay!" "I love flying!" "Watch me!" The night lights loved talking flights. They spinned and flipped and turned and wiggled. "Watch this mom!" Watch this, dad!" The night lights liked to show off there stunts to there parents. "Cool!" Toothless said to Pouncer, who made a cloud shaped as himself. "Keep up kiddos." Said Nubless. "Ohh man!" "We were having fun!" "One more? Please?" The night lights would complain. "Fine. One more." But of course, the night lights never listen. They did one more, than two more, than four more, then seven more, then thirteen more, then- "okay, that's enough. That was WAY more than one more." Nubless said. "Must have lost track." Said Dart. And so they flew in. And on. "Owwwww" " my wings are getting tired" "can we take a break?" So they landed on a small island. "This will do." Said Nubless. Toothless went to the ocean to catch some fish. "You can play here." She said. Nubless walked over to Toothless, and sat down next to him. "Anything else on your mind??" She said. "No, I'm still thinking about that dream." "You'll get over it." She said. " We all do." "I hope so." Said Toothless. Then he flew to catch some fish. ---- ''The arrow hit Nubless. Toothless charged at the mysterious person, ready to plasma blast, only to be trapped in a net. He looked desperately at Nubless. They took them to a ship, and then-'' "Are you okay??" Toothless woke up , thinking he was going to see Nubless, only to see: Dart. "Yeah." He said. A shoke off the sand that was on him, and looked up at Nubless."I need to talk to you, Toothless. So listen up." "Okay" Toothless said. "You had to have had one." She said. "One what??" Toothless asked. "You know perfectly fine." She said. "Oh, a dream. Yes, I had one.this time, though, I got trapped in a net. They took us into a ship and then-" "I woke you up. Stupid me." "You did? I thought Dart did." Said Toothless. "I told Dart to." Said Nubless. "Oh." Toothless replied. Just then, Ruffrunner came and said: "Dad, can we go get fish??" He looked at Toothless pleadingly. "You know what to do." Said Nubless. Keep him safe. I will go play with the others. And then she took off. ---- Toothless and Ruffrunner flew, and did some stunts here and there. Toothless was having so much fun, he didn't notice the ship headed his direction. Once they had enough salmon, they headed back to the island. The settled down and began to eat. Toothless forgot completely about his dreams, and let his cares slide away. He laid down next to Nubless, licked her, and then snuggled her.the night lights came and joined , too. Toothless haven't had such a good time for a while. They did stunts in the sky. They told each other stories. They caught a fish when someone was hungry. "Weeee!!" Shouted pouncer. "Hehe," said Nubless, looking at the night lights. "Time for bed!" She called. They landed and found a spot to sleep. Toothless slept next to Nubless. They looked up at the stars. "You see that star?" Nubless said to Toothless, pointing toward the north star. "That star never moves. It stays there, whenever you need it. It will help you find home." She said. Then they fell asleep. ---- The ship stopped at shore. "Are you sure this is the island?" Said the mysterious person. "Yes, the treasure is here." The man replied. The mysterious person put her foot on the island. Then she put her other foot down. "Hmph." She said. She walked around, holding her bow in her hand. She then saw it: five night Furies. She slowly took a step forward. The white one woke up. The woman ducked. Nubless woke up toothless by giving him a part. He woke up. Nubless stood up, then a dragon root arrow soared in the air and hit her. She groaned and fell. Toothless turned around to see a woman, wearing a colorful outfit, standing there. They made eye contact. Toothless' eyes became slits. He charged at her, ready to plasma blast, only to be caught in a net. They put Nubless and Toothless in a cage, and carried them off to a ship. Nubless growled. "Don't worry, your going to be safe. "The Night lights!" Nubless exclaimed. "Oh no," said Toothless. "It came true?" But Nubless already knew it. The dream.